Las tres veces juntos
by ninnae
Summary: Un Milo desorientado en la vida, luego de las guerras y de haber dejado el Santuario encontrara en Kanon el sentido de una nueva vida que no entiende por completo. Justo en una noche de brujas. Yaoi


**Las tres veces juntos**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Temática Yaoi, leer bajo su propio riego**

 **Fue hecho para el Milo Ship Fest, primer prompt "Noche de brujas"**

* * *

 _ **~ Febrero, 2016~**_

La historia entre ellos era por demás bastante accidentada, la forma en la que se conocieron justo en la batalla contra Hades. No era el mejor argumento para profundizar una relación, y mucho menos una amistad. Milo casi dejó agonizante a Kanon, inyectando su veneno al interior del cuerpo del gemelo, buscando probar su lealtad hacia Atena, pero en tiempos de guerra, los aliados son pocos y muy valiosos, y es por eso que sus cuestionamientos no llegaron mucho más allá. Pero habían pasado al menos ya diez años desde esa guerra, y ellos se mantuvieron encerrados en una estatua de piedra, lejos de los cambios del mundo,de los avances de la nueva tecnología, y de los nuevos ideales del mundo. ¿Cómo se puede cambiar en solo diez años? Incluso sus lugares se vieron usurpados cuando volvieron a la vida. No podían seguir como caballeros, no todos, algunos se quedaron en el Santuario sirviendo de formas distintas como Saga y Aioros, pues era la única forma de vida que conocían, pero, no para todos era igual. Atena era más adulta, y el Santuario había sido reconstruido con otras normas y caballeros más jóvenes. La prueba viviente de eso era Kiki, el anterior discípulo de Mu, que ocupaba su lugar como caballero dorado de Aries. ¿Donde quedaban ellos, viejas leyendas de guerras pasadas? En el olvido.

Ellos eran rastros. Y Kanon nunca había vivido bajo las normas de nadie. Al momento que fue consciente de todo, agarró lo poco que poseía y se marchó del Santuario rumbo a Atenas. No le importó las súplicas de su hermano, ni las palabras de Atena, que siempre sería bienvenido, pues él era así, un viajero errante, no sirvió ni a Atena, ni Poseidón, solo fueron caretas. Ahora era su tiempo de encontrar su propio camino. Y eso fue lo que el gemelo vio al dejar la entrada escondida del Santuario por última vez, se volteó y observó el cielo destellante de rojo, sus ropas más bien viejas, poco adecuadas al mundo moderno, eran el contraste de su verdadera naturaleza, no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

Era febrero del año 2016, el frío todavía pegaba por sobre la brisa marino, pero aquel mes de heladas y cambios, fue el comienzo para Kanon, una nueva vida, con posibilidades.

* * *

Milo vio en ese mes de febrero a Kanon partir, justos después de haber discutido con Camus, acerca de lo que deberían hacer de ahora en adelante. La decisión del francés era clara, si ya no lo necesitaban en el Santuario, el regresaría a la tierra helada que lo crío. Y eso devastó y enfadó a Milo, quien contaba como único apoyo a quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Estaba molesto, y su mente todavía caliente por la discusión, pues pensó que el tiempo del galo en el francés sería más largo y no que partiría al día siguiente. Milo, fuera de su templo, vistiendo ropa normal y casual, observó desde lo más alto como Kanon abandonaba con el rostro radiante el Santuario, casi como si esos templos de piedra, hubieran sido la cárcel de su alma. Todos se marchaban y él seguía estancado, ¿qué esperaba lograr a futuro? Su mente era como una tormenta sin fin.

La visión de calles blanquecinas y casas apostadas sobre los acantilados, vino a la mente del heleno, su hogar, la isla de Milos, de cuyo lugar provenía su raíces, eran el único inicio seguro. La sonrisa melancólica de Milo cubrió el lugar, pues esa también era su despedida, y el Sol escondiéndose, era el presagio de que debería partir esa misma noche.

* * *

 _ **~Octubre, 2016~**_

Milo estaba hastiado de las luces de Atenas, después de volver a casa y comenzar a vivir como un ser humano normal, su vida se volvió monótona, pero hasta cierto punto, la calma del mar de Milo, le hacía pensar en sus días de infancia, antes de que sus conciencias y sus almas fueran manchadas con la sangre de las guerras. Consiguió un trabajo en una cafetería local, nada suntuoso, sino más bien sencillo y humilde, igual que el hogar que había rentado. Pero era eso lo que buscaba, luego de tanto orgullo y parafernalias. No podría dejar Grecia, él nació en esa tierra de guerreros y sabios, y abandonarla no estaba entre sus planes. Y su el trabajo lo trajo hasta Atenas, pues el dueño de la cafetería donde trabajaba era un anciano,sin familia que trabajaba día y noche, pero también de buen corazón, sin embargo, la edad y la enfermedad, habían mermado sus fuerzas, y él mismo tuvo que tomar los pedidos del proveedor e ir hasta la capital para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. ¿Quién diría que tendría que esta una noche de brujas en Atenas? Simplemente frustrante, pues el movimiento nocturno aumentaba, y él mismo se sentía identificado con los más jóvenes que iban de fiesta en fiesta pasando por las calles de Atenas. Todavía no anochecía, y el asunto con los proveedores fue resuelto, pero Milo se encontraba sin nada que hacer. ¿Debía volver a su hotel o aprovechar la noche en la ciudad? Su mente desfilaba por muchas opciones, si bien han sido meses de calma, parte de sus ser, todavía era ese joven impetuoso. Milo llevaba una chaqueta ligera, que apenas paleaba el frío del otoño naciente, pues a pesar de ya ser el cambio de estaciones y que la cantidad de luz solar ha disminuido, las temperaturas seguían siendo agradables, a pesar de las brisa que jugaba con su cabello. El heleno se sentó sobre una banca del parque que había estado recorriendo hasta ese momento, analizó con la mirada el lugar, y reconoció el sitio de inmediato, la plaza Sintagma. Muy pocas visitó Atenas, pero esa plaza estaba plasmada en su memoria. Los pocos momentos de misiones que compartió con Camus, los vivió en parte en esa ciudad. Milo sabía que en algún momento debería comunicarse con el galo, pero seguía lo suficientemente desconectado, como para no querer saber nada del Santuario, por algunos meses más. Calma, eso era lo que tenía, pero.. ¿Era lo que anhelaba? Convivía con esa duda a menudo, pensando en el pasado, y rememorando las épocas más turbulentas, cuando su vida dependía de su criterio y entereza, y era eso, lo que no le permitía vivir como un humano común y corriente.

El olor de musgo de los árboles de la plaza, llegaron hasta sus fosas nasales, cuando una brisa alboroto su cabello, y llevó un par de hojas rojas marchitas hasta sus pies, la acera estaba húmeda, y los pastizales, todavía verdes, por el riego artificial hecho por la ciudad, campo verde y alfombra amarilla y roja, La vida era así, justo como ese paisaje, dual en naturaleza, y desconocida en su futuro, pues todas esas hojas se desvanecerían con el pasar del invierno, al igual como el pasado de cada ser humano. Milo negó, en lugar de estar filosofando acerca de su ser, debería estar metido en una taberna , apagando su cerebro con un par de cervezas, durante esa noche de Halloween. Los faroles aledaños se encendieron cuando la noche se hizo obvia. Milo tomó eso como señal para marcharse, y hacerle caso a la idea mecánica de absorber todo el alcohol que pudiera. "Si Aioria estuviera aquí, beber,no sonaría tan deprimente" Milo negó ante el último pensamiento acerca de su compatriota. Dejar atrás, es lo que debía hacer.

Y así fue como lo hizo. Milo recorrió un par de calles más, tras la sombra de la noche, y el movimiento de las estrellas que se mostraban aquel día con todo su esplendor, ante un cielo despejado. La fachada rudimentaria, hecha en madera de olivo, con letras labradas a quemaduras sobre el leño, llamaron la atención de Milo "Diónysos". El nombre de los dioses siempre haría mella en él, y siguiendo su intuición, Milo cerró los ojos, respiró con fuerza y entró al local. Si tenía suerte, la bendición del dios de la vendimia lo acompañaría aquella noche de celebraciones de encantamientos y brujas.

—Bienvenido a Diónysos —la voz gruesa, y la firme mirada esmeralda dejaron a Milo estático en su lugar, mientras la puerta de madera se cerraba tras él.

—Kanon —murmuró Milo.

Aquel encuentro le heleno menor no se lo esperaba, y de la misma forma Kanon miraba con sorpresa al escorpión.

—¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? El pequeño niño rebelde del Santuario ha dejado el nido —dijo Kanon de forma burlona, y algo cínica, pero sin atisbo de malicia.

Milo rio ante el tono del gemelo. Lo conocía poco tiempo, y su convivencia no fue la más sana, pero aprendió a convivir con las ocurrencias del géminis menor. Y encontrarlo ahí, era un especie de golpe de aire fresco, Kanon nunca fue enteramente del Santuario, y su mente había vuelto demasiadas veces hacia su pasado como caballero, quizás hablar con alguien como él, ayudaría a calmar su ansiedad.

Milo se sentó en la barra donde Kanon estaba atendiendo, y le sonrió como en el pasado. Ese fue el inicio de su noche.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana y con algunos tragos encima, Milo ya le había contado a Kanon todo lo que hizo durante ese período de unos meses, mientras se quejaba de la indiferencia colocada por Camus durante su nueva vida y la amistad que ambos tenían. Por su parte Kanon, le comentó a Milo, que había vuelto a tener contacto con Julián, y de alguna forma ambos estaban haciendo negocios, él convirtiéndose en el dueño del bar, quien lo trabajaba, mientras Solo lo financiaba. Milo rio ante el descarado relato, que géminis le hizo para convencer al millonario, quien cayó al final ante la labia de Kanon. Para Milo, Kanon nunca pertenecería a ningún bando, y sería un embustero con los dioses, pero era un embustero en el que se podía confiar como amigo.

¿Un encuentro casual?¿Una noche de dudas y cuerpos necesitados? Quizás un poco de todo. La sonrisa avasallante de Milo, sus ojos brillante, atrajeron a Kanon a invitar al heleno menor a pasar la noche, mientras este se debatía entre aceptar o no. Un fuerte trago al vaso de vodka que descansaba a su lado bastó para tomar su decisión. Un rotundo sí, junto con una sonrisa descarada.

Esa primera vez, fue simple compañía, recuerdos del pasado, y la compañía de una mano amiga.

La despedida parecía inminente a la mañana siguiente, pero tanto Milo como Kanon intuían que no sería de esa forma.

* * *

 _ **~Octubre, 2017~**_

Un año había pasado desde que Kanon vio a Milo partir por la puerta de ese bar, sin embargo, al siguiente lo vio entrar, en una misma noche de brujas, con un traje desarreglado, su cabello largo, mucho más corto, hasta la altura de los hombros, y con una sonrisa burlona, viéndolo.

—Cualquiera que te viera, pensaría que estás viendo un fantasma.

Esa fue la frase que Milo exclamó antes de sentarse en la misma banca de hace un año, repitiendo el ritual de noche de brujas anterior. Los mismos tragos, el mismo patrón. Milo y Kanon contando como fue su año y como iban sus relaciones. Milo consiguió un trabajo en Atenas hacía seis meses, después de haber dejado su isla, seguía hablando con Camus y Aioria. Por su parte Kanon, recibía constantes visitas de su gemelo, para su desgracia según él.

Así todo transcurrió, hasta que volvieron a repetir los besos húmedos, la subida al segundo piso del bar donde se hallaba el departamento de Kanon, y la noche intensa de sexo. Solo que a la mañana siguiente Kanon se encontraba solo al despertar con una brisa helada sobre su pecho desnudo. Hizo una mueca de decepción hasta que se percató de un papel doblado sobre su buro. Extendió su mano hasta él y lo desdobló, observando la caótica letra de Milo junto a su nombre y su número de teléfono. Kanon sonrió como idiota.

 ** _~Octubre, 2018~_**

Si ocurrió una vez, sin duda ocurrirá una segunda y se ocurre una segunda, la tercera es inevitable. Milo reía ante ese viejo proverbio, mientras Kanon acariciaba con travesura su cadera por detrás de la barra de bebidas, mientras el menor de los helenos se apoyaba para no caer ante el cosquilleo que el generaba las manos de gemelo.

Un año después y una llamada al día siguiente por parte de Kanon, mutó en algo mucho más duradero y estable. Primero fueron salidas simples como amigos y viejos conocidos, pero las noche de sexo entre ambos se hicieron continuas, al igual que el verse entre semana y sin falta los fines de semana. Una rutina y un sentimiento que crecía en sentimiento y posesión, el amor llama a las puertas y entra sin pedir permiso. Y fue en un arrebato de celos por parte de Milo que ambos lograron darse cuenta de lo sentían. Pues Kanon al igual que Milo, había mantenido contacto con otros guerreros y caballeros, y para desgracia del menor de los helenos, Radamanthys de Wyvern, era un constante dolor de trasero. Milo al hacer referencia de esa manera al inglés solo se ganó la mofa de Kanon.

"—Mejor deja que yo sea tu dolor de trasero."

Milo recordó esos episodios, y ante el ardor en su estómago, tomó entre sus manos los labios del gemelo, quien dejó los juegos infantiles para tomar con pasión los labios que se les eran ofrecidos con tanta delicia.

—Feliz día de brujas, Kanon —soltó con lascivia Milo, observando al gemelo, quien por la travesura en sus ojos supo de inmediato que el menor quería hacerse ya con su tradición de ese día.

¿La noche de brujas era mágica? A Milo y Kanon no le importaba, pero sí sabían que esa celebración, y una noche en un bar luego de muchas copas, les abrió la puerta a formar lo que hoy tenían, como una pareja feliz, con desacuerdos, y quizás algunas formas poco ortodoxas de resolver sus conflictos, pero eran felices, para ellos, eso era su magia.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
